


Ahaha.. Fuck.

by JessicaRoe



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaRoe/pseuds/JessicaRoe
Summary: An Au taking place after Season Two, where once they got back from 1963, there was no timeline changes or sparrow academy- they had done it, they’d saved the world! But, after losing Dave, and Ben, Klaus spirals- and this time, he doesn’t have a ghostly companion to help him. He tries to change that.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz, Klaus Hargreeves/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here’s the first chapter, I wrote it a while ago and posted it to something else before I had an Archive account, so it’s a bit low quality. I promise chapter two is much better and totally worth it!

It had been six months since the Hargreeves siblings had successful stopped the apocalypse- or, well, apocalypses. Finally, things seemed to be getting back to normal. A new normal, of course, but when had their lives been ordinary anyways?

Around 12 in the morning, Diego was awoken by the sound of pacing from the dining room area. You see, after the apocalypse, many of the siblings decided to move back into the old academy together. Diego, Five, Luther, and Vanya. They all had their own excuses for eachother, but they all knew that it was because they wanted to make sure their siblings were safe, and that they felt comfortable around them. 

He groaned and rolled over, trying to ease back into what had been a peaceful sleep. His siblings were rarely up late, but when they were they were always sure to make as much noise as physically possible. 

Despite his attempts at falling back asleep, the effort was useless, and he remained wide awake. Finally, after about 30 minutes he admitted his defeat to himself and got up, pulling on his shirt, and heading downstairs, to see who was anxious enough to be pacing, since none of them were really fidgety.

Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, he found Vanya, walking in laps around the grand dining room table that they used to suffer through silent meals at. Diego was surprised that she was who he found here, no one was usually up this late- especially not Vanya. She valued a consistent sleeping schedule.

He yawned, and rubbed his eyes. " ..Vanya? What'r- " 

He was cut off by Vanya jumping- and shattering a glass vase that was in the middle of the table with a shrill squeaking noise and a beam of blue light. She still hadn't quite gotten the hang of her powers, even after all this time.

" Diego! I'm so sorry, you scared me.. "

" No you're okay- what happened to your valued beauty sleep? " He asked sarcastically, a small smile tugging on his lips and some amusement in his eyes.

" Oh nothing.. I just had some coffee earlier- and you know Five always makes it way too strong, so I'm too hyper to sleep. " She continued her pacing, which was enough to let Diego know something was off. Even though she had anxious tendencies, she still was prone to being calm and laid back- even when caffeinated- well, when she wasn't, y'know, starting apocalypses.

" You know how easy it is for me to tell when you're bullshitting me, sis, " Diego said, even though it was a lie. He was awful at telling when someone was lying unless it was blatantly obvious. " Might as well just tell me what's going on in that head of yours. "

She frowned, glancing at her feet awkwardly and sitting at the head of the table. " I'm worried about Klaus. "

" Klaus? " Diego snorted in disbelief. " Why? He's just off shooting up with that boyfriend of his somewhere like always. " 

" Diego..! That's exactly why I'm worried.. that guy's no good for him, and you know he hasn't done well since.. " Vanya sighed, not wanting to say what she was thinking out loud. She felt awful about Ben sacrificing himself for her, especially after seeing how it effected Klaus. 

The last few months he had been a disaster. Despite occasionally trying to stay sober he never could, which was nothing new but he just seemed worse than he ever had before. After everything that had happened all the siblings were close with eachother, except him. He never really came around.

" Ben. " Diego finished the sentence for her, sitting down in one of the seats, leaning back, and sighing. " So why's it any worse tonight? "

" Don't you remember? He was supposed to come over today to meet Claire with us- you were there when I talked to him on the phone, he sounded excited. " Allison had finally gotten a decent amount of custody of Claire, and Vanya knew that Klaus wouldn't miss meeting his niece for no reason. 

" You know Klaus isn't reliable, Vanya. He was high when you called him- he always is, just call him. He's always up late, he'll answer. "

" You think I haven't tried that? It went straight to voicemail. And I'd go by his house to make sure he was alright but I don't have his addr- "

" You really think he actually has somewhere to live? He doesn't have a job, how would he. "

" God, you're right.. it would make sense that he's homeless- why wouldn't we help him, it was so obvious.. and now we have no way to find him. "

Diego opened his mouth to speak- but was cut off by Pogo walking in. " You know, you could always ask Sam. You had to pick Klaus up from his apartment when he overdosed, remember? " 

" Oh.. yeah I, guess we better check. " Diego sighed, grabbing his keys off the table.

" See? You are worried about him, you were just tired. " Vanya stood up, and started walking to the door with Diego.

" Hey- no way you're coming with me, I don't know what I'm gonna find there. "

" Seriously? " Vanya frowned slightly. It was like her family still thought she was weak. " I think I can protect myself. "

Diego hesitated, thinking it over for a second before walking out the door. " Fine! But you better not get in the way! "

Vanya opted to be silent for the car-ride, not wanting to upset Diego, who was obviously on edge. She wasn't looking forward to seeing this ' Sam ' again. You see, Sam was who Klaus had been dating for the past few months and despite her trying to be happy for him finally having a somewhat consistent relationship, she couldn't help but worry. He didn't seem to treat her brother well. 

Finally, after about a thirty minute long drive across the city filled with awkward silence, they pulled up to the row of shitty apartments that Sam lived in. It was on the bad side of the city, and it was all covered in graffiti. Vanya cringed at the sight of it, she hadn't remembered it being so bad. She knew that she shouldn't be surprised that Klaus was hanging around places like this, though.

Diego opened the car door and went to step out, but before he could, Vanya grabbed his arm. " Sorry but uhm.. remember, this isn't a mission.. we're just looking for Klaus, and he'll probably be here... "

" Sure sis, but it never hurts to be careful.. " He stepped out of the car, checking to make sure he had knifes ready. Vanya got out, too. 

" Which apartment was his..? 106, I think? "

" Yeah that Uh, sounds right. "

The apartment elevator, was broken, which of course led to lots of swears from Diego. They had to go up two longgg flights of stairs, and by the time they got to the floor they needed to be on, they were both sweating and out of breath.

" I swear to god if he doesn't know where Klaus is.. " Diego tightened his grip around one of his knives.

" Please calm down, it was just a few steps.. "

Diego glared at her and started to walk down the hallway, not waiting for Vanya, who was still catching her breath. He scanned the numbers on all of the doors, easily finding 106 and banging on the door, not stopping, even once there was a shout from inside.

" COMING! Jesus fuckin' Christ! "

Vanya rushed over, " Diego! Don't ditch me like that! " She laughed weakly, " stop knocking, you'll just annoy him- "

" I think he'll li- " The door opened, and immediately an awful stench poured out, and the unkempt man they knew as Klaus's boyfriend stepped out, looking them up and down intimidatingly. He had choppy, greasy red hair, and just looked, gross- and angry.

" The fuck you want? Klaus isn't here. "

" Uh- we're sorry to bother you but, by any chance do you know where he is..? "

" Why would I- " 

Diego sent a knife flying past his ear, causing him to s c r e a m.

" What- what is wrong with you- you're all as crazy as him! This is why I fucking dumped his ass. "

Diego frowned, and seemed angrier than ever, " Fuck you! Now tell us where our brother could be right fucking now. "

" Oh yeah? " Sam snorted. " Make me! "

" I swear to god- " Diego grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and harshly pulled him so they were at eye level. " Tell me where my brother might've gone or I swear I'll make you wish you were never born. "

Sam's face turned into one of pure terror very quickly, " I-I- "

" See? Not so tough after all, huh, "

" Just- he's probably at that- at that park- "

Diego slammed his head into the wall, " WHAT park?! "

" The one- the one on the corner of Clementine and main! " 

" Thank you. Now was that too hard? " Diego slammed his head into the wall again, knocking him out. 

Vanya, had been staring in horror the whole time. " Don't you think that was a bit.. excessive..? And that it- escalated a little quickly? "

He rolled his eyes, " Well it worked, didn't it, sis? "

" Fair enough.. " They started to walk down the hall together, " It's a shame about them breaking up though.. Klaus really liked him. "

" We both know that guy wasn't good for him. All he did was mistreat him and then fund his drug habit a little. "

" I know... but Klaus'll be sad, he really seemed to like him and he'd never really had a stable relationship before.. except for- That guy in Vietnam I guess.. and we were never there for him properly and you know it.. "

" We weren't there for eachother either, it wasn't just him. "

" Yeah I know, I just feel bad for not helping him more these past few months.. "

" We were busy with our own things, it's fine, Vanya.. "

" I guess. "

They walked in silence again, all the way out of the apartment and into the car, and this car ride was silent, too. Vanya couldn't help but wonder why Diego was so uptight tonight. He still hadn't completely forgiven her for when she wrote the book but he was usually more friendly then this. She just boiled it down to him not wanting to admit he was worried for Klaus, too. She looked up at the moon, it was big and beautiful tonight.

As they got closer to the park they were looking for- they saw a bright burst of blue light in the sky, and then a scream of pain.

" That sounded kinda of like Klaus- " Before Vanya had even finished the sentence, Diego parked the car in the middle of the street and jumped out, running to the park as fast as he possibly could.

He could see a glowing blue substance splattered on some of the grass in the park, sparking, and the grand blue light in the sky was fading, slowly. He ran into the park to see Klaus, laying on the ground, unconscious. He had scratches all over his face, and blood soaking through his shirt. Along with that he was shaking, and spasming almost.

Vanya ran up behind him, " Oh god- Klaus, "


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus’s POV. Summoning ghosts from the afterlife isn’t as easy as he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is muchhh better than the first, so I hope you stuck around to read it. Thanks so much!!

Diego rushed over to Klaus's limp form, panic in his eyes. " Klaus? Klaus, can you hear me? What happened? "

Vanya kneeled near them, furrowing her eyebrows in worry. " We should get him back to the academy- Grace can help him in the infirmary.. "

" We need to hurry- he's barely breathing! "

Five hours earlier 

" It's over, Klaus. " Sam finally shouted, after hours upon hours of bickering. " I'm done. I can't handle your dumbass anymore. "

Klaus stopped, turning around. He had been with Sam for a while now, and he knew the relationship wasn't the healthiest exactly but Sam cared about him, and that was all he wanted, so he was happy. " What? " 

It felt like someone had grabbed his heart and lungs and ripped them out of his chest, and he gripped the edge of the counter. The oh so familiar feeling of dread rose up in his throat, making him choke on his words. " Y-you don't mean that, " To be fair, he wouldn't be surprised if Sam really didn't. This wasn't the first time he had threatened a breakup to get what he wanted.

" Yeah, I fucking mean it, Klaus! " Sam shouted- his hands which had been fists at his sides shot out on either side of him in frustration. " It's over! I can't stand you anymore, all you ever do it talk and talk and talk and talk and constantly make these idiotic jokes- not everything, needs to be joked about! " He gave a dry laugh, and Klaus couldn't help but feel a small bit angry. It wasn't like Sam ever took anything seriously anyways.

Klaus opened his mouth to speak, but the words didn't come, " but- but, you, " He felt hot tears fill his eyes, ready to spill over at any moment, but he wouldn't cry, no, he wouldn't let himself cry. He knew that would give Sam some sort of sick sense of satisfaction, or, make him angry. Either way- it wouldn't end well. Thoughts swirled around in his head, panicked ones, mostly. What did he do wrong? Where would he go? He didn't want to be homeless again, despite the fact that he'd done it for years on end, it suddenly seemed awful. Huh, I guess my standards have raised some. Klaus found himself thinking, amongst the jumbled mess of panic. Laying behind a dumpster that smelt of rotting food and bile just because it was the only sort of shelter he could find from the rain didn't sound quite ideal anymore.

" But? But, what? FUCKIN' spit it out! " 

Klaus was pulled back to reality abruptly by Sam's screams. He had to think of a comeback argument- something that would make it so Sam would let him stay, " Well- well you used  
to alwa- " 

Sam cut him off, coming a few steps closer. Klaus was tall- but Sam was much, much taller, and bigger. Klaus had always been skinny- but even an average guy would easily be afraid of Sam. Klaus couldn't help but feel fear grip his throat, as he looked up at Sam. He wasn't attractive in any sort of the word, his face twisted and grotesque almost. His hair, long and greasy. He stunk, of body odor and cheap beer. At least Klaus made any sort of effort to be presentable. Maybe Klaus was with him because he was so tall. Klaus liked tall men. " Get out, Klaus. I don't want to see you- ever again. " It was funny how fast Sam's mood could change. Just yesterday he had treated Klaus like he was a god, talking nonstop about how much he loved him and could never live without him.

Klaus's eyebrows furrowed. He didn't have a witty comeback for this, despite that being his number one coping mechanism, the one thing that kept him so resilient. This was just frankly, too upsetting, " Okay, okay, " Klaus put up his shaky hands, " Fine! But wh- " 

Klaus didn't get the chance to finish his sentence before feeling a sharp pain in his jaw, and hearing a loud crack. Oh god, not again. He had broken his jaw three times in his life- once from falling down the stairs while wearing heels, one from falling while trying to get help after overdosing, and one from Sam hitting him, like he had tonight. He hoped this wasn't the fourth, but it sure did sound like it. Why was he so worried about his jaw again? After all, Sam could go too far and kill him with one hit if he pleased. It took him a second to even realize that he had fallen to the ground and scooted backwards. His heart was beating so hard that he could hear it, like his heart itself was in his ears, and the sound rattled in his head, adding to the headache coming from the pulsating pain in his jaw.

" I said, get out! " Sam screamed at him- only worsening the pain plaguing his poor brain. Klaus seemed to shrink at the yelling, slowly and shakily getting up, even as spots crowded his vision, and the room spun. He could still move his jaw though, so at least it wasn't broken. Concussion, maybe? He found himself thinking and he turned, and started to stumble backwards some. He didn't want to turn away from Sam, because, honestly, he was afraid him, and it wasn't often Klaus was afraid. Or well, not often that he was afraid enough to show his fear. It's not like anyone was there to see it, anyways, other than Sam. Not even Ben. Oh, Ben. 

Once he was far enough away, Klaus turned around and booked it, running as fast as he felt his feet could carry him at the moment, down the long halls of the apartment building and down the stairs, into the all too familiar streets below. It was cold out, too. Fantastic. He wasn't sure how cold but, cold enough to make all the puddles freeze. So yeah- pretty cold. Ben would usually tell him off by now, about how he needed to go inside, or go back to the academy. He never thought he'd miss his scolding.

He looked around at all the graffiti. He knew he'd have to move fast or one of the sketchy characters around would try something, he'd had enough experience with this street to know that. Not like he had the authority to judge- he himself was a sketchy character around there, even though most everyone who hung around semi frequently knew him well. He'd been cycling through different drug dealers in this area since he was 13, all the while using his loud humor and strange personality to get a reputation in the sketchy parts of town.

He put his arms up in the air quickly, stretching, before letting them fall down again. " Well that sucked, didn't it? " He said aloud, getting no answer. He frowned, remembering once again that for the first time in 18 years, he was all alone. The thought left a bitter taste in his mouth.

After they got back to 2019, Klaus had done an amazing job at forgetting about Ben not being there, enough for his siblings to wonder if he ever really did care in the first place. He'd heard their hushed whispers about it, he knew. Of course he cared, though.. He just chose to ignore it. Maybe that's why I got with Sam so quickly. He brushed away the thought as soon as it came, but he couldn't deny that it was probably true. He couldn't handle being alone, and it wasn't like any of his other siblings really liked him much, he knew that. They wouldn't want him around to badger him, so he had to find someone of his own.

Klaus looked up at the sky as it started to rain. One of those nasty rains, with mixes of slush that hit you so fast, and cold, and painfully on the face that it feels like pins and needles. He felt the hot tears prick at his eyes again. You're alone, Klaus. The words echoed in his head, nearly, despite it being him that thought it. He didn't like his brain- or most of his thoughts. 

Never mind that, he had to get back on subject. This was the first time he had had to navigate sleeping on the streets all alone, really alone, no ghost brothers to help him out. What am I going to do?

Sure, he had always been good at finding the small places to sleep, but it still sucked. It wasn't so miserable sleeping in the elements when he at least had someone with him, to keep him safe and be of some conversation. A constant companion. But no, not now, he was just alone. And that was scary- so, so scary. 

He started to walk, scanning the streets for a place to rest. His head was still killing him, and his ears were ringing, and the probable concussion from Sam's blow to his jaw had him feeling dizzy, and nauseous. As he walked, he started to notice the familiar aching feeling in his heart. The type he usually only got when thinking of his dear, dead, Dave. Ben was gone. His heart dropped a bit more with that thought. He was gone, really gone this time. Not just to others, but to him, too. Am I just now realizing this? It's been six months! He laughed slightly to himself at the realization - a dry, insincere laugh- that this was him accepting Ben was really gone, after so long.

Looking down one of the alley's, he saw a dumpster. It was far enough away from the wall that he could probably fit just behind it and it would hide him from just a bit of the rain and ice. He knew it was gross, but it was nothing he hadn't done before, and right now he couldn't bring himself to care and he walked down the alley, and crouched down next to the trash receptacle. Yeah, I can fit there. 

He slid behind it, the cold metal pressing against his skin making him shiver, and the smell of rotting food and bile made his stomach flip. Usually, Ben would've been here to make some remark about how disgusting he was, and he'd be distracted by the bickering. But unsurprisingly, all he found was a painful silence.

He felt his lip quiver as his eyes filled with tears for the third time tonight. Or was it the fourth? He couldn't remember. This time though, he let them spill. It was a horrible cry- that awful cry where your whole body quakes with every sob, and your nose is stuffed and running, and you feel like you can't breathe. Once it came, it didn't stop. He hadn't cried in months, that was probably why. " Don't bottle up your feelings, dear. " He remembered Grace saying when he was young, but how could you show your feelings when you had a father like Reginald, who just called it weakness? The sobs hurt his head, and his chest as it heaved up and down with his ragged breaths. The dumpster was in a corner, so he tucked into said corner, bringing his knees up to his chest and burying his face in them. He felt so gross, and it was so cold.

Klaus closed his eyes as he cried into his hands, and when he opened them again, he found himself in the mausoleum, the ghosts, screaming. How did he get back here?! Very rarely did they scream words, it was mostly just unintelligible screeches as they tore at his skin, making him feel like he was bound to be as cold and dead as them soon, dragged under into the cold dirt to rot for all of eternity- but no- no he wasn't there now, where was he? It was dark, and constricted, and he could hear a car running. Oh god- he had been kidnapped! He couldn't move, had ropes around his arms and legs, that must be why! it was like being in Hazel and Cha Cha's trunk again- or that cursed motel closet. The scenery seemed to change around him again, shit, he was in that closet, and this time Ben wasn't in there to help him. He wiggled- the chair falling as he landed onto his side and suddenly heard helicopter blades and gunshots all around him, and there was, there was blood, all over his hands. He looked to his side and, no, god, not again. " Dave! Dave, stay with me! " As he saw Dave lying there, choking on his blood while trying to stay conscious, dread gripped his heart and his tears increased tenfold. " MEDIC!! " He screamed, with everything he had in him. " Please, Dave, no.. " He stroked Dave's hair but suddenly he was being pulled away again, now he was in the paint shop- and at his cult base, and in the diner.

" You failed, Klaus! " He heard Dave's voice roar in his head, furious. " Why didn't you save me?! Why?! " He was the same as all the other ghosts, screaming angrily at him over the years. Spiteful and angry and wanting nothing more than him to be dragged down into the cold dirt with them, and soon all of the ghosts he had seemingly ever encountered joined Dave's screams. " Klaus, Klaus! Why didn't you save us?! Why! It hurts, please why! Make it stop Klaus, make it STOP!- " 

He finally lifted up his head, gasping for breath and finding that he was still behind the dumpster, crying into his knees despite the visions. That didn't ease the fear in his heart, though. The tears didn't stop flowing, and when he touched his face he could feel that his jaw was horribly swollen, he probably looked awful. He probably always looked awful anyways, so it didn't bother him much.

Klaus looked up at the sky, it had been sunset when he climbed behind the dumpster, and now he saw the dark night sky, full of stars and a big beautiful moon. " Look at that, will ya? The moon all big and beautiful and intact- " He stopped himself from continuing. Hadn't it been day when I climbed behind the dumpster? It didn't matter. He was still alone.

He'd never had an episode of flashbacks that lasted so long before- probably because Ben was always there to ground him, pull him out of it. That's why he had been out of it for a few hours at least- there had been no one there to help him. He wondered how long it had been since he drifted into the world of relived trauma, he should probably find a clock so he could check. It wasn't like he could sleep, anyways, he was freezing- probably fifteen minutes away from frost bite. What was he kidding- he didn't know anything about biology or frostbite, it was just a guess.

He climbed out from behind the dumpster, feeling the dirt and slime that clung to his body. He was disgusting. I want to go home. He found himself thinking. The academy? That didn't really seem right, he'd never been safe there, but he did miss mom, and Pogo, and his siblings. They all made him feel safe, but the academy itself didn't. Maybe home was with Dave, or Ben. Wherever it was, he wished he was there now.

Klaus heard a rustling noise behind him, and then a quiet meow, so he turned to see a petite black cat, with dark green eyes, looking up at him. " Oh.. hello there. " He has seen this cat before, when doing his nefarious business around this street. It was a nice cat, to him at least, never scratched him or anything, like it had anyone he was with when it came around.

The cat approached him quietly, sitting down next to him. He ran his hand down her body, and she seemed to look around. Klaus frowned, as he remembered that this cat always seemed to be able to see Ben, and of course him and Ben had always been together, so she was looking for him. After a moment or two, and a few loud mews, she looked up at Klaus with big, sad eyes. Klaus nodded, and the cat seemed to understand.

For some reason, that was the last straw. Something clicked in his brain, almost. Klaus was going to get Ben back- he had to. He couldn't handle being alone like this, with no guidance, he'd be dead within the month, surely, and Klaus didn't want to die. He shakily stood up- thankfully his head wasn't pounding quite as much as it had been earlier, and no spots filled his vision. He realized, looking around, that it had began to snow. Klaus always liked the snow- but he liked it more when he wasn't only wearing a fishnet top and a skirt, and had somewhere warm to stay.

Klaus could summon ghosts, right? He'd been able to draw specific ghosts to himself before- once he had even gotten a small flicker of Dave. So who said he couldn't conjure ghosts of people who had ventured onto the afterlife? He was weak at the moment- hadn't eaten in a day or two, ( Sam never had any food at his apartment ), but he was also sober, for maybe two weeks. Only because he had ran out of money and Sam wouldn't give him pills, but that didn't matter. His powers would work as long as he was sober no matter how physically weak he was.

Where would be a good place to do it? He figured any place would work, but maybe it would work better if it were somewhere that Ben knew, or liked. Klaus scanned his brain, trying to think of anything Ben had said about somewhere he liked to be, but it was always a mess trying to pick out specific conversations, since his life up to this point had mostly been a blur of drugs and alcohol.

" You know, I do love that one park, the one on Clementine and Main? It's pretty, you should sleep there more often. " Aha! He had found somewhere Ben liked, hearing the quote from him clearly in his mind, almost if he was still there, and had said it. He remembered that night. He had gotten an apartment for a small amount of time after getting a tiny job at a tattoo shop- nothing too fancy, but it was better than sleeping on the street- but was quickly fired and, as a result evicted. Not like he had really been trying to get his life together, he only got the job in the first place for more drug money. He could remember the encounter that got him fired like it was yesterday almost.

" You're a tattoo parlor, I thought you liked all needles! "

Klaus chuckled at the memory, he had been proud of that joke even though it just got him thrown out faster. Either way- his thoughts were getting away from him. What was I thinking about? Aha! Later on that night, with Ben. He was looking for a place to sleep and Ben had suggested there. He claimed afterwards that he only liked it there because it was more safe for Klaus, with more people around and all, but he knew that was bullshit. Ben liked the ducks, and all the pretty nature. 

Klaus had slept there that night, for Ben. Even with their quarrels and disagreements, Klaus liked seeing Ben happy. So- that was the place he'd go! The park, it outta work, right? He started walking, through the now deep snow. He wished he had had the time to grab his shoes before Sam kicked him out. 

It wasn't a long walk to the park in particular, it was only about four blocks away, but the freezing, numb feeling in his hands and feet, and the fact that he was so hungry, and tired, only served to slow him down. The cat followed him the whole way, weaving in and out of alleyways. Because of this, it took a while for Klaus to realize she had tagged along. He didn't mind though, company was nice, even if it was some dumpster cat.

By the time he made it to the park, he was exhausted. 

That walk was barely anything, why am I so tired? 

He looked over the park. He used to sneak out and come here with his siblings sometimes, but it stopped when Five disappeared. Or well, no, Ben had convinced them to go about a year after Five's disappearance, but then Ben died, and they never went again. Or, really did anything as a family again, other than training and meals of course. 

Klaus really missed when they were close as children, they used to get into so much mischief. Even though Klaus always seemed to be the butt of the jokes, he still enjoyed it, despite wishing his family liked him more. He'd always felt like an outcast, especially after Ben died. Half of the time, Ben had to convince their siblings to let Klaus join in on board games and such, since they thought he was loud, and annoying, and weird. 

He realized he had zoned out, and looked over the park, that was blanketed with a thick sheet of snow, it was really beautiful. Klaus didn't care about the appearance of it though- he made quick work of jogging to the center of the park, despite the consistent ache in his legs from walking while so tired. Yeah, this was plenty of room, especially with the playground being all the way in the corner.

He took a deep breath in and out, squeezing his eyes shut. He clenched his fists, trying to keep his breathing calm- and concentrate, thinking of Ben. He could picture it in his mind- and suddenly,

Klaus had been looking around this building FBI building for probably an hour, while Diego had his little freak out over dad, and not being able to save JFK, Klaus couldn't find Ben anywhere. He was mostly sober at this point, not being able to grab a drink in between trying to help Vanya, so he even got to asking ghosts around where his brother could possibly be. 

There was an awful feeling in the pit of Klaus's stomach. He felt, empty, and alone, like some sort of important connection had been severed, snapped. Deep down, he knew what had happened, but god, did he not want to admit it to himself. He slid down the wall, in the room furthest from his siblings without leaving that floor. " Ben?! " He could feel tears make themselves known in his eyes. " Ben!? " He choked on the word as it left his throat. " Come on! " Klaus put his shaky hands up to his dog tags, as some source of false comfort. " Ben! Ben, this isn't, " He swallowed thickly, tears starting to stream down his face, " this isn't funny.. You can't just leave without saying goodbye! "

He could feel all of the emotions of that moment come rushing back- the anger, the fear, the pain. He'd been so scared, betrayed, almost all of his life now he'd had Ben by his side, his constant companion. He didn't know how to be alone. 

Part of it made him angry, really. Ben had been his only friend, the only person consistently there, for years. Ben was the only person who really knew Klaus, and Klaus was the only one who really knew Ben. Yet, Vanya got the last goodbye, not him. He'd never been good enough for his siblings, or anyone for that matter, ( except maybe Dave, but of course he wasn't thinking of that in the heat of the moment, ) He'd never been anyone's favorite person- never special to anyone, except Ben, but he still wasn't good enough to get Ben's final goodbye.

The rage bubbled inside of him and he felt the familiar tingle in his hands, and he concentrated everything he had in him to that. His anger, his pain, his sadness, his loneliness, his strength, and he felt it grow. His eyes were clenched shut but he still began to see the grand blue light from behind his eyelids- was he really doing that? He must've been, but it was still a surprise, he didn't consider himself powerful in any sense of the word, the glow had never moved from his hands or gotten very bright before.

Klaus felt the tingling sensation travel to his whole body- and he felt his feet lift off of the ground slightly- huh, he didn't know he could that- before it felt like he, exploded. His chest, mostly- and when he opened his eyes there was a grand blue stream of light that had burst through it- scattering the snow and grass around him with sparking, blue goo. He heard a scream from somewhere- who was that? When finally he realized it was him- screaming at the top of his lungs without realizing it.

It a wonderful feeling almost- he felt so powerful and he could see a blue glowing figure in the distance- oh my god, Ben?! Was that Ben? He felt excitement rise in his chest, pure joy threatening to spill over-

That was when the pain started. Suddenly Klaus was in agony, like he was being ripped apart or being poked with thousands of red hot fire pokers. He tried to scream again but his breath just caught in his throat as he fell to the ground on his back- his chest hurt so badly, he weakly put a hand to it, and it came away soaked in blood. Oh. That was unfortunate. 

Klaus heard footsteps crunching in the snow- fast ones. Was someone running to him? He didn't know- he didn't really care, either, but he still opened his mouth to try and speak, scream- anything really, but the pain didn't seem to let him, instead he just made a strangling whimper, before everything went black.


End file.
